


A Question

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Other, cause it has hella grammer mistakes, don't know how good this is, poly ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: So, Wilson and House are in a relationship and ask the reader/ofc to join their relationship.





	A Question

I walked into House’s apartment and saw that House and Wilson were cuddling and watching a monster truck show thing. House turned to me, I couldn’t really see Wilson but I could see House as he had an arm around Wilson as he leaned onto House.

“There’s beer in the kitchen,” House said turning back to the tv.

“Are you offering or asking me to get you guys some?” I said, still walking to the kitchen.

“Both,” Wilson answered sitting up straight. “How was your day?”

“Long, there was a stubborn patient today,” I yelled from the kitchen as I got the beers and some food. I, somehow, put everything in my hands because I didn’t want to take a second trip. I hand Wilson and House a beer and put my beer and the food on the table in front of the couch.

I sat next to Wilson as House responded.

“I don’t think I’ve dealt with a patient that wasn’t stubborn,” House said as he drank half the beer and grabbed some chips off the table.

“When you deal with them, I’m surprised they aren’t stubborn,” I said, chuckling as I bumped shoulders with Wilson. I looked down at the coffee table and realized that the two bags of chips and thing of cookies weren’t gonna be enough food. “You guy’s wanna order Chinese food?”

“The usual from the usual place?” Wilson said, taking out his phone and started to dial the Chinese take out place we always got. House and I both voiced our agreement as we took our wallets and put some money on the table. Wilson got up from the couch, going across House who promptly hit his ass, to order the food.

“So,” House said sliding over to the middle seat Wilson just vacated. “What was wrong with the patient?”

I didn’t work at the same hospital as Wilson and House but I had a similar job as House so we would often talk about the weird cases we would get.

“Lupus,” I replied, House rolled his eyes, putting his legs on the table and putting both of his arms on the top of the couch. “It was actually cancer that was acting weird.”

Wilson walked back into, not taking notice of the fact that House moved, and sat down in the empty seat and putting a hand on his thigh.

“Lame,” House said.

“Yeah,” I said, leaning forward and grabbing the cookies to eat some. I offer one to House and I noticed he was staring at me. “My patient kept denying   
“You’re attractive,” House said, with a glance at Wilson who raised his eyebrows.

“Thanks, but my ego is big enough,” I responded, chuckling and putting the container of cookies back on the table. I glanced at the men, who I noticed had looked down my body. Wilson got up and walked around the coffee table in front of us to lean down next to me. “Please, don’t tell me something terrible.”

Wilson smirked and shook his head.

“Remember how you said you would consider being in a polygamous relationship,” He said, in a restrained voice. House and Wilson seemed to both be scared of my response and I soon realized why.

“Oh,” I said with a smile and I took for Wilson’s hand that was on the arm rest next to me. “Is this you guy’s way of asking me out?”

House was looking at his shoes with a raised eyebrow and Wilson had taken his other hand and was rubbing the back of his head.

“Because I would love to be in a relationship with two of you,” I said, looking the both of them in the eye. Wilson signed in relief and House gave out a nervous laughter that was welcoming.

“Considering that we’re now in a relationship, you could call us by our given names,” Wilson, I mean James, said reaching over and putting hair behind my ear as I chuckled. He left his hand on my face and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Greg roll his eyes and get up to get the take-out.

I hadn’t realized that them asking me out would take so long but Greg opened the door to the delivery guy and the exchanged the food and money. We eat and cuddled the rest of the night.


End file.
